Electronic equipment, such as a computing system, frequently emits undesirable electronic magnetic radiation, commonly referred to as electromagnetic interference (EMI). The ever increasing complexity of modern computer systems and information networks has made the ability to comply with EMI emission requirements more difficult. For example, increased higher operating frequencies have resulted in increased EMI emissions from computer systems. Additionally, higher frequency chips emit EMI at higher frequencies. The higher frequency EMI may emanate from an enclosure through smaller openings when compared to lower frequency EMI which was present in earlier computer systems. As a result, the emission of EMI through slots, apertures, and seams present in conventional EMI shielding is becoming increasingly problematic.
Regulations set forth by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) do not permit products to emit EMI above pre-defined thresholds. Thus, containment of EMI is required for a variety of computer components including data storage systems in order for such systems to be certified by the FCC. Typically, data storage enclosures have joints or seams where two or more parts are joined together. These joints are a major source of EMI emission for the data storage system, particularly in and around component corners, such as drive bay corners of hard disk drives (HDDs) and other memory units.
Several methods currently exist for EMI containment in data storage systems. One conventionally utilized method for EMI containment is the use of “spring” type clips made of beryllium copper or stainless steel affixed to the periphery of the CRU. An additional method is the use of metallic tape affixed to the seam or joint area. Moreover, metallic foam shield material has been installed in and along seams and joints in a “single strip” orientation to shield EMI.
Common disadvantages associated with the currently available methods for EMI containment entail increased part counts, increased costs, increased assembly labor rates, and increased quality concerns. In addition, many current EMI shielding designs are inferior for they utilize the drive bays in which data storage systems, such as HDDs reside, thereby complicating the drive bay geometry. Further, EMI shielding on the data storage systems still do not fully cover the system from EMI emissions, particularly in and around corners. Still further, secure installation of EMI shielding generally requires additional fasteners or adhesives to be applied, which makes reuse of the shielding difficult and/or time consuming.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an EMI shield that provides continuous EMI shielding (including in and around data storage system corners), utilizes few parts, installs independent of a drive bay, and is easily reusable, while allowing for EMI shielding in accordance with desired standards.